smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Hungry Smurfs (Hero Stories)/Part 2
The next morning, Jokey and Tricky opened a window of their house and noticed that it snowed during the night. "IT SNOWED! IT SNOWED!" Jokey rejoiced, before a large chunk of snow fell from the roof and landed on his head. Tricky just laughed and pointed at him. "Come quick! We'll have a smurf-ball fight," Snappy shouted, as he and the other Smurfs and Smurfettes began sliding down icy paths and riding sleds, really enjoying themselves. Grouchy and Sulky meanwhile were sulking as they walked around the village, holding each others hands. "We hate the smurf," they said together, before they slipped on the ice. "We DETEST the smurf," they said again, and as soon as they got to their feet, they were hit with a snowball on the back of their heads. "We DESPISE the smurf," they growled, and as soon as they took another step, they fell down a hole. "We HATE THE SMURF!" they shouted loudly when they resurfaced. Hero was riding a sled with both Wonder and Saviour and having a great time. "This sled is so smurfy, Papa Smurf!" Saviour said happily. Hero chuckled. "We'll need to thank Uncle Handy. He was the one who smurfed it for us." Smurfette was busy with Greedy and Baker, building a snowman. Greedy added the last piece onto the snowman. "Gee, that sure is a smurfy snowman, Greedy!" Smurfette said, kindly. "Yeah, I'm getting hungry the longer I look at him," Baker answered. "Just don't think about eating him, Baker," Greedy told her. "We need all the food we have to last us the whole Winter." "Don't worry, Greedy," Baker retorted. "I'm not going to eat him." Smurfette just giggled with laughter. ... Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette emerged from their mushroom wearing their winter clothes. Papa Smurf wore a thick scarf and fingerless gloves while Mother Smurfette wore a thick wooly jacket and had a piece of holly in her white hair, they walked around the village looking at their little Smurfs having fun, when they noticed a few were having a snowball fight. "Hey, Papa Smurf! Mother Smurfette! Are you coming to smurf with us?" Natural asked them as they passed. Papa Smurf chuckled. "Oh, no, Nat! I'm far too old for such games," he answered kindly, and as soon they were far enough away, Papa Smurf looked both ways, picked up some snow, formed it into a ball and threw it; smacking Brainy in the back of the head. He walked off innocently whistling. "Jonathan Culliford Smurf! You're such a naughty Smurf," Mother Smurfette laughed, whilst jokingly pointing her finger at him. "Come on, Janine," Papa Smurf replied. "We're not going be smurfing young forever. We might as well smurf some fun." Mother Smurfette continued to laugh, before she coiled her arm around Papa Smurf's arm. Sickly soon emerged from his house wrapped in a thick red scarf. "Brrr! It's not very smurf!...ATCHSMURRFF! All right! sniff...I've caught a head-smurf," he said, before returning to his house. Then there was the sound of the alarm. "What's happening?" Papa Smurf demanded, before they soon realized that the storehouse was on fire. "Quick, smurf some buckets! Form a chain! Hurry!" Mother Smurfette commanded. All the Smurfs and Smurfettes soon ran for the lake, to only realize that it was completely frozen. "Great smurfs, it's frozen!" Hefty said, as he skated across the icy lake and soon went crashing through the ice into the freezing water. Brainy soon was standing above him when he re-emerged. "Hefty, really, Papa Smurf said to hurry and this is not the time to be taking a smurf," Brainy said, before Hefty kicked him into the snowman that Greedy, Baker, and Smurfette had made. "You see, Brainy," Athena said. "Now's not that time for your long speeches. Our supplies are at stake." "Take this!" Hefty said, as the water was passed along the chain, with Mother Smurfette handing the bucket to Papa Smurf; who then ran towards the fire. "WATCH OUT!" Papa Smurf shouted as he threw the water, only to realize it was now completely frozen solid. "The water's frozen," he said in shock, as he was passed another bucket with the same results. "They're ALL frozen! Oh, this is terrible, terrible!" "What do we smurf, Jonathan?" Mother Smurfette asked. "I don't know, Janine," Papa Smurf answered. Then there were popping sounds coming from within the storage tower. The Smurfs and Smurfettes realized that the fire was starting to pop the chestnuts they had collected, so all the Smurfs and Smurfettes quickly ran for cover. "HELP! The fire is popping the nuts," Grouchy shouted. "SMURF FOR COVER!" Brainy added. Greedy was running for cover when a roasted chestnut landed in front of him. He picked it up and took a bite. "HMMM" he said in delight. "I love roasted chestnuts." "Greedy!" Baker shouted. "Now's not the time for eating." ... When the fire was out, the Smurfs and Smurfettes looked on in disbelief as all of their supplies were now nothing but cinders. "Nothing! There is nothing left!" Papa Smurf said in disbelief. "I don't believe it! All our supplies... gone," Mother Smurfette said, also in complete shock. "What could have caused the fire?" Takeo said. "I believe it was YOU, Takeo!" Nikolai shouted. "ME? DON'T EVEN SMURF ABOUT BLAMING ME FOR THIS!" Takeo snapped back. The two then began arguing with each other, which put Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette under even more stress. "ENOUGH!" Papa Smurf shouted, as both Takeo and Nikolai immediately stopped fighting. "But Papa Smurf, if there is no food; then we'll smurf from hunger," Greedy said. "Oh, Papa Smurf, what are we going to do?" Smurfette said sadly. "I don't know, Smurfette," Papa Smurf answered, as the other Smurfs and Smurfettes started wondering if they were going to survive the harsh winter. "This smurf hopes we find food soon, Papa Smurf. We have a child to feed," Hero said worryingly, as he held Saviour close to him. "I know you do, Hero. We'll need think of something!" Papa Smurf answered, and as he and Mother Smurfette walked off towards his lab, he added, "I hope," doubting if he could do anything. "Don't worry, Jonathan," Mother Smurfette comforted. "I'm sure you'll be able to smurf up with something." "I sure hope so, my dear Janine," Papa Smurf answered. "But right now, I don't think there's anything I can smurf." "Papa Smurf! Mother Smurfette! Wait up!" Hero shouted as he ran to him. "This smurf will try to help you as best as this smurf can." Papa Smurf smiled a little bit. "Thanks, Hero. We'll need all the help we can get." As they walked off, Saviour began to question their survival. "Mama Smurf, will we smurf through this?" she asked. "Of course we will, little one," Wonder answered, reassuring her. "Papa Smurf, Grandpa Smurf, and Grandma Smurfette will smurf all they can to make sure we smurf through this." "We're all going to die!" Brainy shouted. "Don't smurf that, Brainy!" Hefty said, as he grabbed him by the shoulders and rapidly shook him. "Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette will smurf up with something." "Are you sure, Uncle Hefty?" Saviour asked. "Of course, Saviour," Hefty said, before turning his head slightly. "I hope," beginning to doubt their chances. Smurf to Part 3 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:The Hungry Smurfs chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles